


The Engagement

by Vaeri



Series: Loving Loki [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Odin hates the thought of having a Midgardian as his daugther-in-law so he engages Thor to the beautiful elven princess, (Y/n). You played with the Asgardian princes when you were little and your mother still lived. Now it is time for you to go back where you fell in love first. But the sad thing for Odin is that you love Loki, the dark prince of Asgard. Will the two of you get together? Will Odin let Thor marry Jane?





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this fanfic a long time ago and posted it on dA but I thought I should work on it so maybe I will add more chapters and work with the characters more. I hope you will enjoyed it. :) Please let me know if I made a mistake with grammar or just you have a suggestion or even if you just liked it. Thank you!
> 
> Have a nice day!

 

From the balcony you could see the sunset. The sun almost reached the horizon and painted everything in orange, yellow, brown or pink. Your room was on the top of the castle of Alfheim. The king of Alfheim, your father, Grachanar engaged you to Asgard’s prince, the golden prince, Thor. Your (e/c) eyes shined in the light of the sunshine which touched your (skin color) skin. Your hair was in a beautiful elf hair style. Someone knocked on your oak door and you shouted to come in.

 

‘(Y/n)’ said a really familiar voice from the door. ‘You look amazing today.’

 

‘Father’ you smiled when you turned around and saw Grachanar. ‘You know what is coming.’

 

He knew. And he was so sad about it, that his only daughter needed to leave his side and marry to another world’s prince. Odin insisted on engaging the two of you because Thor had an affair with a Midgardian. You didn’t know why the All-Father hated those Midgardians so much but you knew better than asking.

 

‘Yes, I know, and I wish you happiness and a lot of child you will love and will be proud of like me when I look at you.’ he said then wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace. Your mother had died when you were little and it was when your father needed to focus on the war with Svartalfheim, with the home of the Dark Elves. That was a terrible period for Grachanar’s life. Now he had to give his daughter to Asgard.

 

‘Thank you Father’ you smiled and then the two of you headed to the throne room.

 

You wore a beautiful dress which was orange and yellow like the sunset. The dress’ sleeves had a slit on the lower arms and the skirt had a short barge. It was one of your mother’s dresses.

 

In the throne room the crowd exulted to your arrive and then you saw a familiar face. A tall and really handsome man with raven black hair and piercing green eyes was looking directly at you. Your eyes met and with a mischievous grin he disappeared from your sight. You walked to Grachanar’s right side and waited for the guests to come in the great doors. When the great doors to the throne room opened you caught a glimpse of the man before. But just after a blonde giant who wore silver armor with red cape. He had sea blue eyes, a blonde beard and his hair was shoulder length. He was Thor. Then you realized that your fiancée will be him. His aura was mostly the same as he had as a child. You forced a smile to your features not like you didn’t like him but you didn’t want to marry him and then looked at your father who stood up and spread his arms out.

 

‘Welcome princes of Asgard and proud warriors! Today we celebrate my daughter’s and Thor’s affiance my friends! It is a wonderful day, so I demand to do not fight with each other!’ he said. Thor made his way to you, held up your hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. You blushed a little but your focus was on the other prince. You bowed to Thor and smiled at him.

 

‘I am glad to see you, Thor’ you said to him.

 

‘As I am’ he smiled at you with a friendly smile. The two of you knew each other well because when you were young, Thor and Loki played with you in the Asgardian palace. You and Thor knew well that you would never fall in love with each other. He loved Jane and you thought about Thor like a brother.

 

The whole ceremony went well and the next day you prepared to leave Alfheim. You wanted to see Asgard as well but you got homesick from the thought of leaving. You really liked to stare the sunset from your balcony and walk in the forest nearby of the castle. You loved to feed animals like squirrels and rabbits. While you packed your only bag – which contained some dresses, and nightwear and your armor – someone knocked on your door.

 

‘Come in!’ you shouted not turning to see who it was.

 

‘I’ve taken the liberty to come and greet you’ said the familiar voice of the dark prince. You turned around and took a look at him. He wore his armor with gold and green and black leather pants with black lace-up boots. You smiled when your eyes met his green-blue orbs.

 

‘Loki! I’m glad to see you’ you said flying to him and hugging him tightly to your gorgeous form.

 

‘You became the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in the nine realms, (Y/n)’ he said while trying to hide his light blush on his cheeks.

 

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Asgard: The Home Of Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos I really appriciate it! :D It really means a lot to me.

 

You started to blush from his comment but hid easily your feelings from him. You are and elf and elves can do that easily. Everyone knew that you, (Y/n) Alfheim’s princess were the most beautiful woman in the nine realms even if you never thought so. He pulled away to look around your room.

 

‘Do you remember when we were children and you always loved to do something to get on some maid’s nerves?’ he asked. You remembered. When you were little, your father and mother regularly traveled to Asgard with you. When you met with the little dark prince, the two of you always thought out some prank to annoy one of the maids. But after your mother had died and your father had to fight with the dark elves, you never met again.

 

‘I do’ you smiled. ‘What happened to you while I was locked in this castle?’

 

‘…Locked?’ he raised his eyebrow.

 

‘My father was afraid of Malekith, so he refused to let me outside’ you said with sadness.

 

‘Oh…’ he sighed. ‘Not much. Just the same missions I went with Thor and the warriors and Sif.’

 

‘I’m glad that now I can talk to someone’ you sighed. ‘You know… I was lonely here. No one understood my interest in books. I mean not the scientific ones.’

 

‘It is time for us to head back to the others, I suppose…’ looked Loki back at you.

 

He had a sad smile on his face which you didn’t notice as you opened the door. The two of you stepped out of the old room of yours and walked to the outside. The wind caressed your cheeks and you could smell the scent of the woods nearby. Thor, Sif and the Warrior Three joined Loki and you.

 

You looked back at your father in the distance above your left shoulder and smiled. Thor grabbed your waist and smiled down at you. The light came suddenly and you couldn’t see anything at all. The next moment you saw Asgard’s glory. Heimdall nodded at you and then turned back to the observatory. You could see horses on the rainbow bridge. One of the servants leaded a dark brown stallion to you. You jumped on its back and waited to the others. All of you started heading to the palace. You couldn’t take off your eyes of the amazing sight everything shined and had a glorious aura.

 

‘Odin wants to introduce you to the people’ said Thor with his thundering voice suddenly from your left.

 

‘I knew that I need to celebrate in the Asgardian way’ you looked up at him with a mischievous smile. ‘Which of them wanted to engage us, my father or Odin?’

 

‘I don’t know… maybe my father’ he sighed. You knew why he was so sad about it.

 

‘Maybe we can do something about it. I can’t bear to see you so upset’ you smiled with hope at him. You didn’t want to be the wife of someone you don’t love.

 

‘You have to know: I am not upset because I have to marry you’ he replied with an apologetic tone.

 

‘I know Thor… I just hate the thought that it was not my choice. In Alfheim a woman can decide if she wants to marry someone’ you replied sadly. After a short ride to the palace you arrived. Servants led away your horses and you headed to the throne room. The Asgardian people already filled the great room and rose petals flight everywhere. With your hand on Thor’s giant palm you walked in front of Odin. Everyone cheered happily at you while the two of you tried to look happy.

 

The ceremony wasn’t long because it was only the official engagement ceremony and not the wedding. You noticed some guards coming from the halls after the ceremony was finished and headed towards Loki who stood at the side of the podium you stood. They placed on his wrists shackles and they led him away. You turned to Thor and asked:

 

‘What is his sin?’ your voice sounded weak and worried.

 

‘I will explain it to you’ he placed his giant palm on your waist and guided you to a quieter room. The room was of course spacious and shining with golden light. The windows were hid by butter color satin curtains. A bed was at a wall with soft fabrics and pillows and a table and two chairs at the other wall, opposite of the bed. He sat down on one of the chairs and patted on the other chair next to him. You slowly sat down and looked at Thor with concern. Your heart wanted to jump out of your chest and your hands trembled. You wanted to know… wanted to know why your childhood love needs to be in a cell.

 

‘My brother did things which were against Asgard’s rules and security. He wanted to rule Asgard, then Midgard. Then the dark elves came to Asgard and I needed his help. I thought that he was dead but he tried to rule Asgard again.’ he said in short sentences. You knew him, you knew Loki. He wasn’t that bad before you were separated. You couldn’t believe he changed so much and that he wanted power so desperately. You sighed and a tear rolled down on your right cheek, it shone like a fine cut gem while it fell from your chin until it hit the ground.

 

‘Can I visit him? Or do I have to get permission from Odin?’ you asked with a weak tone of your sweet voice which made addicted every living creature when they heard your voice.

 

‘Tomorrow we will go to Odin and talk to him’ he nodded with a kind smile on his face and then stood up from the chair and he accompanied you to your room. You slowly stepped in the dormitory of yours and saw wonderful items in it. Your bed was a queen sized bed with baldachin and the texture of the blanket and pillow was from silk. It shone in the blaze of the stars which lighted through the great window.

 

You could smell some fresh flowers on the dressing table. A large mirror stood next to the small table and you could see the stars in it. You went to the mirror and placed your right hand on the cold surface of the furniture. A thought flashed in your mind and you started to murmur a spell. The mirror’s surface started to wave and then after a moment or two you could see Loki. Your heart sank in agony and pain as you watched him locked up in a cell.

 

‘Loki…’ you said quietly. He snapped his head up from the book he read.

 

‘(Y/n)?’ he asked barely above a whisper.

 

‘Do you see me?’ you asked slowly wishing he did.

 

‘Where are you?’ he asked looking around.

 

‘Turn left’ you knocked on the mirror and you knew that in his mirror he saw you knocking. He smiled with a concerned face as he turned in your direction.

 

‘Why…?’

 

‘I wanted to see you’ you replied before he could finish the sentence. ‘Thor told me the story about your punishment.’

 

‘So now you know’ he smiled with mischief and sadness in his bluish green eyes.

 

‘I know what you did… and I don’t care’ you said with a serious tone.

 

‘What do you want?’ he asked in a cold tone. It was the Loki you never met before, the Loki you didn’t know about.

 

‘You…’ you said after a big silence between you two. The light elves loved only once in their life and your heart already was Loki’s. He had a surprised expression on his face and after a short while he asked you with a soft tone:

 

‘Why?’

 

A memory flashed in your mind and you could see every moment of that evening when you were little:

 

 

 

_The two of you played in the gardens. The weather was nice and the wind was blowing softly. The little Loki grabbed your right hand and summoned a gold ring with emerald stones on the top of it._

_‘______(Y/n), I would like to give it to you’ he said. ‘If we are separated you can summon me with a word: serrih’_

_In that very moment your heart started to race in your chest. But when you went home with your parents and tried to summon him, it didn’t work. Although it didn’t work you kept it._

 

 

 

You pulled out the little gold ring from your dress, which hang around your neck. It was too small already to fit on your finger so you hook it up on a necklace. His eyes opened wide with surprise and his thin lips parted slightly.

 

‘You kept it…’ he whispered unbelievingly. You nodded smiling happily. ‘I thought you lost it or forgot about it.’

 

‘I couldn’t summon you in Alfheim. It didn’t matter how hard I tried, it never worked.’ you sighed. Your eyes started to drift off and you yawned a little.

 

‘(Y/n), it is late already. Go to sleep and tomorrow we can talk again’ he said and motioned with his left hand. The mirror’s vision went black and then you could see yourself again in it. Loki remembered so not everything was lost and it gave you hope.

 

 

 

_To be continued..._


	3. The Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for the kudos really! Tell me if you have any suggestions or requests! :D
> 
> Have a nice day!

 

 

The next morning you didn’t want to get up from your large bed. The sheets were amazingly soft and the warmth was too comfortable. Someone knocked on your door suddenly and you sat up in your bed a bit lazily. The surroundings were still Asgardian and had a natural golden glowing which annoyed you a bit.

 

‘Come in!’ you shouted with a hoarse tone.

 

‘Good morning, Lady (Y/n)’ stepped in a maid and bowed to you as she closed the door behind herself. ‘I am your servant from this day. Can I help you with anything?’

 

‘Uh… yes please. If you would help me dress up…’ you slowly realized that you had a maid and now you were one of the royals of Asgard. You knew you needed her help in the dressing because the Asgardian garments you got were too complicated to just put it on, on your own. Your embarrassment grew as fast as she started to undress you. In Alfheim you never had such luxury. The elves are equal, there’s no differentiation between royals and the middle class.

 

After the two of you finished, she went to do her other duties after asking you if you needed anything else. You sighed looking around you once more and went to Thor’s chambers where you didn’t find him. You tried to figure out his where-about, and then something popped up in your mind: the field. The corridors were like a labyrinth to you but after you asked one of the maids about the field where the warriors trained she told you the right direction.

 

As you got closer and closer you could hear the sounds of the practicing people. They spared with each other in a great area with gravels on the ground. It reminded you of your training days with Asylith, the best trainer in Alfheim. You noticed Thor with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. You smiled and watched them with joy. You wanted to join them but you promised your father that you would never hold a weapon again.

 

‘Did you ever hold a sword?’ a familiar voice sounded right next to you. Odin. The king smiled down at you kindly and then turned to the training field again. It was strange to you that he was this friendly or more like fatherly to you. You expected him keeping a big distance between you and himself.

 

‘I did, but my father forbid me to ever hold a weapon again’ you replied with sadness. The fight was in your blood, in your veins and it never disappeared. You were a warrior just like those on the training field in front of you.

 

‘I understand him. You are a treasure, (Y/n)’ he said. ‘But when the time comes, you have to grab a weapon. Never forget that.’

 

‘I hope that time will never come’ you replied. Thor and the others noticed you and the king and they knelt down before him. He nodded and with a last glance to you and flashing a kind smile he went back to the palace.

 

As Odin went back to his duties Thor joined you in the corridor. He was the big brother who always wanted to protect you and you loved him because of this. The whole Asgardian palace thought that the two of you are a beautiful couple however this engagement was a burden to you.

 

‘Yesterday we agreed to ask for permission to visit Loki from your father’ you reminded Thor who looked delighted when you brought up the topic. You knew he wanted his brother back and still hoped for him.

 

‘Maybe we can talk to him after lunch.’ he replied happily. A little while after the two of you separated you went to the library. You loved it. Asgard’s library was absolute heaven to you.

 

 

 

A few hours later…

 

 

 

You and Thor sat on Odin’s left side, Frigga sat on his right side and the Warrior Three and Sif sat somehow close to you all. You didn’t payed attention to the conversation too much, because your heart wanted to jump out of your chest, and your hands trembled while you tried to eat something vegetarian, because the elves don’t eat meat.

 

After the feast, you and Thor side by side went after Odin. The king was in a good mood, and he looked like a really kind father to you at that moment.

 

‘Father’ boomed Thor. ‘Can we speak to you about something important?’

 

‘Yes, you may do’ nodded Odin with a kind smile on his face. The area where you and Odin stood was quiet and nobody was there which made it easier to bring up the topic.

 

‘Can I visit Loki?’ you blurted out with a fearful voice making the old king surprised. You tried to sound strong enough, but your tiny, feminine voice betrayed you.

 

‘Why do you want to visit him?’ he asked seriously.

 

‘He is a childhood friend of mine. I missed him so much, just like Thor’ you replied. ‘Maybe he did things against Asgard, but I want to give him a chance. I know he isn’t bad or cruel.’

 

‘You may think that. But he is nothing like when you were children anymore.’ he sighed tiredly.

 

‘I have to try!’ you said with a serious and unshakable tone. You could see in the king’s eyes that he realized your motivation about the topic. He realized your love for Loki and sighed with hesitation.

 

‘You may visit him. Whenever and as long as you want, but you have to promise something.’ he lifted his index finger in the air. Then he turned to Thor. ‘You may leave, my son.’

 

Thor hesitantly left with his red cape waves in the air. Thor knew something serious had to be his father’s request if he dismissed him. Odin waited a little in silence and continued when he found Thor far enough from your spot. ‘Find a way to that Midgardian maiden to have a life as long as ours.’

 

‘Can I ask why?’ you asked hesitantly. If Odin didn’t like her why did he ask for something like this?

 

‘I know that my son is not happy here while that Jane Foster is on Midgard… I thought only about Asgard’s and the Nine Realms’ goods and forgot about my son’s… but he cannot know about this, (Y/n).’ looked Odin sadly at you. You nodded and smiled happily.

 

You started to move to give Odin a warm hug but then you realized yourself and stayed with your hands still in the air. The king chuckled deep and went to you to give you a hug. He reminded you of your father, Grachanar. You missed him so much and yet you never wanted to leave Asgard. (Or just without Loki.)

 

 

In the next two week you got busy with your quest to find a way to lengthen Jane’s life and visit Loki.

 

 

_To be continued..._


	4. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm sorry if I updated so late but I have some things to do after my grandma went in a nursing home. We are really not pleased with the idea but she has demencia so she needs 24/7 watch over. :( But enough about me here's the new chapter, enjoy! And thank you for the kudos! :)

 

The sunset shined so bright from the large windows that you woke up from your nap on the giant oak table where you collected all of the books of magic. You didn’t sleep in the last three days and never left the library or ate anything. You made the queen and Thor worried with not eating and drinking properly not speaking about sleeping.

 

You wanted to find that spell. You had to find that spell because you wanted to be with Loki and see that Thor has a happy life with his mortal. But none of the books contained any spell about life lengthen. You slowly started to give up hope when the queen woke you from your thoughts as she walked in and towards you.

 

After a while you recognized Frigga in front of you. You jumped when you realized she stood there waiting for you to notice her but when you saw her smiling face you sighed and lied back on your armchair.

 

‘(Y/n), rest a little already’ the queen spoke silently.

 

‘I am sorry if I frightened any of you but after the king’s request I wanted to start my research immediately’ you replied respectfully. ‘Anything happened?’

 

‘I am only concerned about your well-being, dear. I just came from Loki.’ she said and you noted her tone which held something which wanted to make you go to him. When you just looked at her confused she continued. ‘Loki is upset a little bit. Maybe you can visit him to cheer him up?’ Frigga questioned you and then smiled at you with her beautiful, motherly smile. You never had a real mother after your mother, Ilah, passed away. Everytime you remembered her last words to you it made your heart clench. You felt tears in your eyes and it pained your heart but you wiped off your tears quickly and smiled back at the queen.

 

‘Yes, I will’ you nodded and then turned back to the large spell book in front of you on the table. You noticed when Frigga went out of your vision. Slowly you closed the book and started to go back to your chambers.

 

 

 

 

After a shower you felt ready to visit Loki. You wore a nice apple green dress with ¾ inch sleeves and with a gold braided belt on your waist. On your way you saw Thor with Lady Sif and Fandral.

 

‘(Y/n)! What a nice surprise!’ Fandral shouted happily. ‘You are beautiful like always. Would you give me the honor with joining us?’

 

‘I have something important to do, I am sorry. The king requested something and I have to fulfill it. Maybe next time, Fandral’ you bowed and smiled kindly. You just started to go in the opposite direction but Thor stopped you by grabbing your wrist gently.

 

‘My friends, I will join you later I have to discuss something with (Y/n)’ he said and led you to another corridor where no one was and heard you. ‘What is my father’s request?’

 

‘I have to find a way to lengthen Jane’s life. He wants to see you happy!’ you smiled at him after a short hesitation. Thor’s mouth dropped open and a short while you started to think about a plan how to wake him from his daydream. His blue eyes filled with happiness and gratitude. You felt like he was grateful to you and not to the all-father. He hugged you tightly and laughed loud that you could feel the walls shaking.

 

‘Thank you!’ he boomed happily. ‘I cannot thank you enough.’

 

‘Oh, you can. Bring her here and introduce her to me’ you smiled with a wide smile and hugged him back. You never had a real, blood related brother but you loved Thor like a real brother and you knew that he felt the same way about you.

 

‘And what if my father wants to carry out the wedding to no effect I have Jane and you have Loki?’ he asked after he realized this option. It saddened you but you couldn’t think about it now.

 

‘I don’t know. Now just think about that maybe you can be together with Jane. I cannot promise anything but I try my best to find something’ you replied with sadness. ‘Now, go and celebrate with the others. I will be with Loki.’

 

He nodded and hugged you one last time before running to the dining hall where all his friends were.

 

In the prison section of the palace you stood in front of Loki’s cell. He looked lonely when you noticed his figure in one of the corners. You wanted to go and hug him but you couldn’t because of the energy wall between you.

 

‘You came to my mother’s request? Nice’ he hissed not even looking at your form.

 

‘I came because I wanted to, Loki. I have something important to do. I have to find a spell to lengthen someone’s life. In the library I couldn’t find a single word about life lengthen!’ you replied shouting at the end.

 

‘You came because you have a lame talent in magic?’ he asked with a sarcastic grin on his face. Okay, you were pissed off now.

 

‘Argh! You can be the most annoying person in the universe! Odin wants to lengthen Jane’s life and if that’s working, I don’t have to marry Thor! I came this late because I try to find a spell as fast as I can. I was in the library to find a way to free you because it is a way to free you from this damn cell!’ you shouted angrily because you didn’t have the patience to bear Loki’s mean comments in your state of lack of sleep.

 

‘Do you remember, that I cannot summon you when I want because I don’t have my powers?! I could not see that you were so “busy” to fulfill the all-father’s request!’ he shouted back at you. You smiled and laughed a little. You knew this Loki. The two of you always fought like this.

 

‘I missed you…’ you said with sadness and loneliness in your voice.

 

‘I am still angry with you… but I missed you too’ he added after a short silent period. He smiled and came closer to you. His handsome features seemed ill and made your heart pound against your chest harder.

 

‘I will prove to Odin that-’ you started but he interrupted you.

 

‘He will never free me. Do not ever bother with that, (Y/n)’

 

‘I will free you, no matter how or when or what I have to do, okay?’ you stepped closer to the wall of energy which separated you two. ‘But first, I have to try in the polite and peaceful way.’ You were so sure of this and it surprised Loki but his eyes widened suddenly and he murmured:

 

‘They came for me…’

 

Suddenly the ground started to shake under your feet and you lost your balance. You landed on the floor with a thud and could hear the sounds of fight before a red cape came into your vision. The golden prince reached for you. Loki’s cell was empty when you looked up. You shouted Loki’s name frightened and tried to find your love somewhere in the labyrinth of cells.

 

‘(Y/n), we have to go upstairs! The palace is in danger, we are in danger!’ you heard Thor’s thundering voice.

 

‘Where is Loki?!’ you shouted in panic. This was the only thing you could manage to voice.

 

‘The Chitauri caught him, (Y/n)’ he replied louder because of the noise of rumbling and falling stones. ‘Come!’ he shouted at you but he didn’t wait for you to wake from your shock and put you on his shoulder.


	5. It Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for the kudos and the love it means! :D I really hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy it.
> 
> Have a magical day! :)

 

 

Something doesn’t felt right. Who the hell was the Chitauri or what was it? You asked questions to yourself and tried to figure out some information from your mind but you just couldn’t. Oh, yeah, you were locked inside an elf castle where no information passed through the gates.

 

Thor just pulled you with him by the arm when he could get you out of the dungeons already. He wanted to get to safer place first but you didn’t want to wait with questioning him.

 

‘Thor!’ you shouted as you ran with him through the corrisors. ‘What happened?’

 

‘I will explain it later, when we are at a safe place’ he replied. Your worry grew with each corridor you passed. You heard fighting and death screams… you heard these a long time ago and you didn’t want to end up like that time. Sif and the Warrior Three fought with a bunch of Chitauri soldiers while every other Asgardian soldier and warrior fought with other groups of the Chitauri when you arrived to the throne room. You saw blood and corpses everywhere. You grabbed a sword from the ground and went against an alien to chop its head. Its sticky, purple blood splashed on your face and you could smell the disgusting scent of the liquid. You wanted to take your anger out on these ugly creatures for capturing your love.

 

‘(Y/n)! Do not! It is dangerous!’ Thor shouted while you chopped another Chitauri’s head.

 

‘What?’ you asked when you saw his surprised face as you turned to him. ‘Yes Thor, I had spearing lessons too.’

 

‘I am impressed’ he nodded with respect on his handsome face while he still wore a surprised expression. After the Chitauri retreated and disappeared in portals everyone sighed with relief but their faces were worried. Thor and you followed Odin when you saw him with guards walking towards you. You wanted to know what happened and how the Chitauri could attack Asgard. In the war conference room the three of you stopped and Odin turned to you.

 

‘(Y/n), Asgard is in war. Your and Thor’s duty to find Loki, while Asgard prepare for the battle’ he said in a determined voice. ‘He may be a threat to Asgard.’

 

‘Why would he be a threat?!’ you exclaimed angrily but shut up when you got a disapproving look from the two Asgardians and asked instead:

 

‘How can I find him? Who kidnapped him?’

 

‘I don’t believe that he is kidnapped, (Y/n)’ the old king replied slowly. ‘After his actions in the past I think that he escaped from his cell.’

 

‘That is not an option!’ you argued with the king. You felt hurt because you knew that Loki didn’t want to have any connections with the Chitauri. The look on his face when he mumbled his last words to you made you believe that he would want to be executed than be near the Chitauri. You knew that it was big mistake to argue with the All-Father but you just couldn’t stand that he expected something so horrible. It was too horrible to believe. ‘He never wanted to make contact with the Chitauri.’

 

‘How can you know, child? You were in the elf castle while all of this happened’ he looked at you coldly.

 

‘I know him. I believe in him, I trust him!’ you shouted with tears in your eyes.

 

‘(Y/n)… I knew him not too long ago, but he became a villain. We will find him. He _is_ my brother, but we have to be careful’ Thor interjected before the All-Father said or did something not too kind with you. You sighed and touched his left arm gentle nodding understandingly.

 

After two days you and Thor started to search for Loki in all the realms without result. You went to Alfheim, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, Muspelheim, Hel, Nidavelir even Jotunheim. Only one realm remained: Midgard.

 

 

_To be continued..._


	6. Midgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's the song. It's a Hungarian band's song so it's in Hungarian but I tried my best at translating. I hope at least the essence of it is understandable. :D

 

Midgard: strange buildings with glasses, strange chariots without horses, people with strange little bricks what they spoke with. From the Stark Tower’s large balcony you could see the weird city below you. Thor went inside and you followed him with confused expression on your face.

 

‘Hey Hercules!’ shouted a man’s voice from your left side. You turned there and you noticed a man with brown hair and beard. On his chest was a glowing circle. His eyebrows lifted up in surprise as he saw you. ‘Who is the pretty lady?’

 

‘Thor?’ you turned to Thor confused.

 

‘She is my fiancée, (Y/n)’ he answered turning to the Midgardian man.

 

‘What?! You have a fiancée while you have a girlfriend here?’ he spat out his brown liquid from his mouth in his surprise. It smelled alcoholic but nothing like the elves’ felnirv.

 

‘I will explain it later, my friend’ Thor said and turned to you. You didn’t know how to introduce yourself so you bowed in elf style with circling in front of your chest with your right hand.

 

‘I am (Y/n), princess of Alfheim. The stars save you’ you said with a smile on your face. ‘May I know your name too?’

 

‘I’m Tony Stark, genius, billionaire…’ he started but someone interrupted him.

 

‘What are you doing here?’ asked a blonde, tall, masculine man with blue eyes. ‘Oh, manners, I’m Steve Rogers.’

 

‘Nice, interrupt someone Capsicle!’ Tony mumbled in his mug which was filled with a bitter smelling liquid and was black. These Midgardian beverages made you wonder.

 

‘We are searching for Loki.’ you answered without hesitation as you eyed the blonde.

 

‘He is out of his cell?!’ Tony shouted in surprise.

 

‘He is kidnapped by the Chtauri. My father requested us to find him’ Thor sighed tiredly. You knew it made him unease to pay attention on two worlds and you felt sorry for him a bit.

 

‘Now I have to find a life lengthen spell and Loki’ you whispered irritably. Your (h/c) hair was in a bun with beautiful elf clasps. It was similar to Taylor Swift’s bun in Love Story, but that was Tony’s discovery while he observed you with his chocolate brown eyes. You looked inhumanly beautiful in your elven armor which was black leather pants and lace-up boots with silver chest plate and armbands.

 

‘Why the hell did the Chitauri kidnap your brother from his cell?’ Steve asked confused.

 

‘He failed to conquer Midgard… Earth. Maybe they want revenge?’ you suggested. You learnt a lot of things about Midgard from Thor and books before you came to this realm. ‘Thor, now that we are here, you can introduce me and Jane.’

 

The super soldier and the man of iron looked at you and Thor in surprise. Thor had a confused look on his features and he started to talk but the strange metal box in front of you dinged silently and interrupted him.

 

‘Why are you standing there like you are frozen?’ a red haired woman asked while came in the large room. She wore black jumpsuit with guns on her hips. She looked a fine warrior to you.

 

‘(Y/n) is the fiancée of Thor’ Tony said in the silence.

 

‘Okay, that’s an interesting thing’ the woman smiled wickedly. You and Thor rolled your eyes annoyed at the Midgardians.

 

‘I want to find a spell to lengthen Jane’s life to unseal the engagement with Thor’ you said irritably. ‘But first, I have to get Loki back.’

 

‘(Y/n) is an old friend of mine, and my father insisted this engagement’ Thor explained.

 

‘Now, if you would be that kind an offer me a chamber, that would be great’ you walked father in the large room with the royals’ pride. ‘I would like to freshen up a bit.’ The red haired woman led you inside the weird metal box and led you to a bedroom. As you followed her you noted that she was beautiful.

 

‘My name is Natasha’ she introduced herself and opened the door before you.

 

‘May I ask how to use the bath?’ you asked with the same pride in your voice. You couldn’t do anything with it, because you were a princess and your teachers and trainer always taught you to behave like that. After you learnt the Midgardian device’s function and took a hot bath you lied down on the bed which were really soft and comfortable. You fell asleep out of tiredness.

 

 

 

_Everywhere you could see only darkness. After a few moments you could make out the contours of someone. The creature shook his/her chains and looked up at you. Then you realized who it was. The emerald eyes, the pale skin, the raven hair. He looked sickly pale now._

_‘Loki!’ you whispered terrified._

_‘(Y/n)?’ he asked weakly. ‘What are you doing here?’_

_‘I have to know: where are you now? What happened to you? Who did this to you, my love?’ you touched his pale face. It was even paler then usually, his emerald eyes shined tiredly and sickly._

_‘I don’t know… somewhere with the Chitauri’ he answered in pain._

_‘We will come for you, I promise, my king’ you said with tears in your eyes._

_‘Don’t! They will catch you and torture you’ he said shaking his head hopelessly. ‘Leave me…’_

_‘Never’ you shook your head and the dream became smoke._

 

 

 

You sat up almost jumping in your bed. You panted heavily and tears fell from your beautiful, (e/c) elf eyes. You slowly started to sing an elf song to relax. It was what your mother sang you when you were little.

 

 

_When ends a wonderful summer?_

_How long is nice a beautiful scenery?_

_Till the rust eats the weapons,_

_Till people see people_

_But there’s a cruel charm in us_

_You fear its power,_

_You felt its anger_

_When the fire strike, you scratch back_

_Maybe you get shelter, if you fight_

_But this way you fulfill its demand_

 

_Chorus:_

 

_Waited for us the harmful flame,_

_An insane desire, sword and chain,_

_Who hid, who did not, the shadow’s coming,_

_With it the fun ends,_

_Oh, there will be no more dance,_

_Waited for us, and wanted blood,_

_But if you avenge, you won’t see light,_

_Who hid, who did not, the shadow’s coming,_

_‘Coz the pain from yesterday still hurt today,_

_Oh, there will be no more dance…_

 

_How long save us the gentle word?_

_How long will you stay a dreamer?_

_Till you take care of the light, what you feel,_

_Till smiles means you jewelry,_

_Till there’s a sorcerer inside you,_

_But there was always a dark desire,_

_You suffered if it came for you,_

_Coz’ it tramped on your dreams,_

_That you risk your life,_

_And there will be always a dark desire…_

 

_Chorus:_

 

_Why is there fight?_

_Why don’t you live?_

_Coz’ your dream is nothing like it,_

_Where you see light,_

_Why do you need fight, if you already know the tears,_

_There’s only sadness, if you step in the vortex…_

 

 

Your voice slowly fell silent and you closed your eyes but the pain in your heart never dissipated. You wanted Loki’s touch, his scent, his smile again.

 

The morning came and you went back to that large room where yesterday you met with the Avengers. In your elf dress with barge you walked silently and pushed the elevator’s button. A ding sounded and the metal doors opened. You walked in and a kind gentleman’s voice startled you.

 

‘Miss (Y/n), where do you wish to go?’

 

‘Um… who are you and where are you?’ you asked confused while you turned your head left and right.

 

‘I’m J.A.R.V.I.S., Mr. Stark’s AI’ he replied politely.

 

‘Midgard is a strange realm I have to note that’ you sighed relaxed. ‘I would like to know the where-about of the… Avengers.’

 

‘They are on the kitchen’s floor. Would you like to join them, Miss (Y/n)?’

 

‘That would be delighting!’ you replied with a smile on your beautiful face. After a few seconds the doors opened up and you noticed the Avengers around a high table sitting on bar chairs. The smell was strange at the first time but it was delicious with its sweetness.

 

‘Mornin’ (Y/n)!’ you heard Tony’s voice.

 

‘What is this gorgeous smell?’ you asked and stepped in the diner looking around curiously.

 

‘The Midgardians call it waffles’ Thor replied with a big smile on his face as he patted a bar chair on his right. But you went to the Captain’s left side.

 

‘I definitely want to try some!’ you said after your tummy grumbled. The archer of the team, Clint was on the right of the Captain, and Natasha next to him. You sat down next to the Captain and turned to Thor. ‘When can I meet your mortal?’

 

‘You really want to know her?’ Tony interrupted before Thor could say anything.

 

‘Yes, I would like to know her. I always thought that Thor will marry an Asgardian woman but I didn’t expect from Odin to engage us’ you sighed. ‘Perhaps it’s better than my cage in Alfheim.’

 

‘You were in a cell?’ Natasha asked alarmed.

 

‘No, nothing like that! Alfheim and Svartalfheim, the light and dark elves were in war when I was a child. My father thought that Malekith was able to kidnap me so he locked me in the castle with a spell’ you lifted your hands in the air defensively.

 

‘Jane is working on a really important research, so it’s impossible to meet her’ Thor said.

 

‘Mr. Stark, Jane Foster is here’ J.A.R.V.I.S. announced and opened the elevator’s doors. A brown haired woman stepped outside and looked around in the large room. She looked pretty but nothing too special but it wasn’t her appearance that caught your attention but her aura. It was kind and made you feel that she was smart too.

 

‘Man of iron, this is your doing, it is not?’ Thor sighed annoyed and glared at Tony.

 

‘Thor?’ she asked. You smiled and went to her. You knew that she is the perfect person for Thor. You bowed to her in the elf way and touched her hand. It was fragile, no, the woman was fragile. She was a Midgardian at least.

 

‘I am (Y/n), princess of Alfheim. Nice to meet you, Jane’ you said with a big smile on your face.

 

‘How do you know my name?’ she asked confused and looked back and forth between you and Thor.

 

‘Thor told me about you. He is so lucky! You are more gorgeous than any other woman I met in the nine realms’ you said with a smile on your face.

 

‘She is the fiancée of Thor!’ Tony shouted from the kitchen. Jane’s face went pale and couldn’t say anything. She slipped her hand from yours and her features hardened.

 

‘Yes, but I am on the case to find a way to lengthen your life and break off the engagement with Thor’ you said with a glare at Tony but with a soft tone to Jane. Thor was important to you but not in the way what Jane thought at first.

 

‘But why are you his fiancée?’ she asked.

 

‘My father requested this engagement…’ Thor interrupted quietly which was surprising. He was not usually quiet. ‘(Y/n) is an old friend of mine and Loki’s. We are here to find him.’

 

At the mention of Loki your dream appeared in your mind again and you turned to the blonde god with seriousness in your eyes.

 

‘Thor I have to talk to you. Now’ you realized your original goal. You asked J.A.R.V.I.S. for a quiet room in the Tower and Thor followed you wherever you went. You wanted to be with Loki again as you were reminded to your dream. But you couldn’t tell where he was or how could you or Thor reaches him. You sat down on a comfortable chair in the room J.A.R.V.I.S. offered you and sighed confused.

 

‘Why are we here, (Y/n)? You can be as suspicious as my brother sometimes’ the Thunderer said with concern. You smiled at that he thought you are similar to Loki.

 

‘Last night I saw a dream, a dream about Loki. He was in pain, they tortured him and hurt him. But I could not find the place or realm or anything about his where-about.’ you said slowly. You closed your eyes to hide the tears but it didn’t work as they ran down on your cheeks.

 

‘The man of iron and the other warriors will help us, I am sure’ he put his large hand on your right shoulder. You touched his hand and smiled up at him with a sad smile. ‘We will find Loki.’

 

You nodded and went back to the others to eat.

 

 

_To be continued..._


	7. Going For Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. I'm sorry if it's lame but my brain don't want to work sometimes. :(  
> Please tell me if you liked it, or have suggestions or requests. :)
> 
> Have a nice day!

 

 

 

The Avengers stood dumbfounded in the large living room. Thor stood in front of them and tried to explain everything that happened in Asgard. He told them the whole story about you, your engagement, the way Odin requested Jane’s life lengthen spell, Loki’s kidnap, and your dream.

 

The elves were famous about their prediction but they only saw dreams about the future and never could possess the visions.

 

‘She really is an elf?’ said Tony with amusement.

 

‘Really?! That’s the only thing you are interested in?!’ Natasha asked with a disbelieving face.

 

‘So, you want us, to help you find Loki?’ questioned Steve. ‘If we’ll help you guys, how can we do that? I mean we don’t even have a single spacecraft which is capable of flying through universes.’

 

‘With the Bifrost, you don’t have to use… space…spacecraft’ Thor shook his head.

 

‘Why the hell we should help to find Loki?’ asked Clint.

 

‘Oh, we know you have some pending case with him, Legolas’ said Tony with grin on his face.

 

‘Loki deserves punishment but not that cruel as Thanos’ punishment’ replied Thor with a dangerous tone. He loved his brother although Loki did things and Thor wanted the old Loki who always was his precious brother.

 

‘But where is he? We can’t just start to search for him without a doubt his where-about. The universe is too big to just walk around out there’ Steve pointed at the sky through the large windows.

 

‘(Y/n) said it was dark and it wasn’t similar to any other realm’ Thor said.

 

‘If Thanos kidnapped him…’ Tony’s eyes opened wide and started to walk around in a circle. ‘When Loki attacked New York, he opened a portal with the Tesseract. If we open a portal big enough to go through with a spaceship…’

 

‘You know that’s too dangerous. We don’t even know how many ships or soldiers the Chitauri have. It’s suicide!’ Clint interrupted.

 

‘We can bring some radioactive surprises’ sparkled Tony’s eyes and his mouth curled up in mischievous grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You placed your right hand on the glass of the window of your room and sighed. Your heart sank in deep sadness that maybe you can’t save Loki and you can’t prove him that you never will betray him.

 

Your beautiful elf features mirrored in the glass while your eyes wandered around the panorama. Midgard was weird but amazing on the other hand. Their clothes were too simple: just colors and materials. But you wanted to wear blue trousers which they called jeans and white shirt they called blouse. You couldn’t imagine how a men’s wear feel because trousers were men’s wear in your home. In Alfheim every woman wore dresses except the warrior women in the elf army.

 

Someone’s knock on your door made you jump back to the present and with a kind smile you turned and walked to open the door.

 

‘Yes?’ you asked.

 

‘We figured out a plan how to get to Loki’ said Thor with a big smile on his handsome face. The gratitude bubbled up from your chest in the form of tears. You hugged Thor and buried your face in his hard armor around his chest. ‘I recommend them not to hurt Loki. If they hurt him, we will smash down them in the depths of Hel!’

 

‘We will!’ you nodded with a smile on your face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next three days spent with training in the Stark Tower’s training room. You were with Natasha against Captain and Clint, girls against boys. J Steve lifted his shield in front of himself when you tried to strike with your new wakizashi sword. You liked the Japanese medieval weapons, they were slim and they adapted to your elven fighting style. The Avengers thought that you looked like you were dancing while you fought.

 

Tony stopped you from the controlling room in a cup of coffee in his hand.

 

‘Here’s the spaceship. Pack up your things and surprise them with my new atomic toy’ he said with a wide grin on his face.

 

‘He would be dangerous if he was a criminal’ you said. Steve and the others laughed softly.

 

‘He can be dangerous in the way he is now’ replied Natasha. You liked them. They were your first friends ever since you left Alfheim. An Asgardian person never would dare to get closer to the fiancée of Thor.

 

You had a pair of jeans after your friends saw your interest in this clothing and you got a sleeveless black top. Your feminine yet muscular shoulders and arms looked good with that piece of clothing. The others had some package with them but just a few things. You got in the spaceship and sat next to Thor and the Captain. Tony sat in the driver’s seat. Natasha and Clint were in front of you. You felt ill and something in your stomach didn’t feel well.

 

‘(Y/n), you okay?’ Steve asked.

 

‘Yeah-yeah… I never traveled with something like this between realms. It’s just a little strange’ you looked up at him. Slowly the ship arrived in front of the portal which the S.H.E.I.L.D. let Tony open. You could see the other galaxy from the portal’s Midgardian side. It was dark and only the stars lighted the sky. You were afraid but at the same time you thought that it was gorgeous.

 

The ship’s every part was white. From the outside it looked like the alien ships. You wanted to get to Loki. After the long time you spent without your friends and love it was painful to be apart from him.

 

‘What kind of vehicles you have in… Alfheim?’ Tony asked from his seat.

 

‘Uh… horses and chariots?’ you replied frowning.

 

‘Wha- you are in the middle ages?!’ he shouted surprised. You rolled your eyes and invaded his mind with yours. Oh, the elves of Alfheim could do this kind of things, hehe. You showed him your memories of Alfheim: the two suns, the sunsets, the dragons and griffs. Your favorite was the memory of a phoenix. It sat on a ledge in the second sun’s sunset. The sky was painted in the yellow and the orange shades. The bird spread out its wings and screeched loudly. The phoenix jumped up in the air and with its burning wings it disappeared.

 

Tony panted wild and tried to focus again on the “road” after you let his mind back in his head.

 

‘That was a phoenix?!’ he asked with awe.

 

‘When I was a little girl, my father brought me to a bird watching tour to the Forest of the Ancients. These birds appear only one in hundred years in the sunset of the second sun. In my home, we have two suns: Nexxis, the light’s mother and Haera, the fire’s daughter. That’s because these birds can only see in the second sun’s sunset’ you explained. Alfheim was beautiful and now Tony knew what meant beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	8. Never Give Up On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here it is the next chapter but I warn you, I want to work on the next one a bit more so I will update it a bit later. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a nice day! :D

 

Before the Avengers made their plan

 

 

 

 _ **Loki’s PoV**_.

 

The darkness surrounded me. The never ending pain was something that no one can bear after a while. I tried to think about the sweet silhouette of (Y/n), her (e/c) eyes and her amazing (h/c) hair. Her beautiful face was something I never wanted to forget.

 

Someone came in my disgusting cell and slowly reached out for me. His fearful eyes looked at my pathetic form in chains and blood.

 

‘I offer you a chance: do as I say and you can live’ the giant alien said.

 

‘Ehehehe… like I have a life’ I said. I couldn’t anything else if I said something more, (Y/n) would be in trouble.

 

‘I know about her. She visited you, Asgardian’ he said with a killer tone.

 

‘Thor will protect her from you, no matter what’ I replied. I felt the fear slowly slipping in my heart and my soul. No… I can’t be weak now.

 

‘Maybe, but can he protect her from **_you_**?’ he asked wickedly and pressed the spear to my chest. The familiar feeling went through my body and I couldn’t resist. The worse half of my personality, the monster inside of me burst out and smirked the way he always did during the siege of Midgard.

 

 

 

On the spaceship

 

 

 

You looked out of the strange object you sat in. The outside were so frightening but beautiful at the same time: you could see the stars and milky ways, planets that no one knew about before. There was smoke too, but it looked like it was from glitter or light.

 

In the last two weeks you experienced such things you never in your life. Thor’s friends seemed reliable and you felt like you could count on them. They were the guardians of Midgard.

 

‘(Y/n), we’ll arrive shortly’ touched your shoulder Steve. You looked up at him and smiled.

 

‘You have any idea what we will do there?’ you asked.

 

‘Plant my atomy little dear and rescue Loki’ Tony said with an expression on his face like it was the simplest thing in the universe.

 

‘But they are really powerful, you know… I don’t think that Thanos would want to lose his army or just the ship we want to blow up’ Steve interrupted.

 

‘Okay, here’s the plan: J.A.R.V.I.S. will be the pilot while we fight. Me and Clint going to the engines or whatever they are, Capsicle and Natasha will go to the commander center, Thor and (Y/n) will go to find Loki and please be quick, I really want to blow up that thing’ said Tony with a large grin on his face every time he mentioned his atomic bomb.

 

Everyone agreed with the plan and the spaceship with you stopped. You created an air bubble around you to not get drown. You were as capable as Loki in magic and it filled your chest with pride. Then the door opened and you saw your destination: the huge alien ship hovered in the space surrounded by stars, it had four engines, and in the center was the commander center. You slowly murmured a spell to be invisible and with flows of magic in your body you concentrated it on the air bubble’s surface.

 

It took some time to arrive in front of one of the hangars. There were two smaller ships and some soldiers too. When they turned their attention on something else, you landed the bubble on the floor and the fight got started. Rapidly all of you disarmed them and headed to your own mission. Your heart started to beat fast with each step you have taken. Thor smashed the chitauri soldiers in to pieces when one appeared in front of you. Slowly you could feel Loki’s presence… but something different in his spirit. In a corner which you and Thor left you noticed a shadow with horns on its head, and the dark shade of green. Your eyes widened.

 

‘Loki…?’ you asked slowly. You looked up at Thor to realize his heavy expression on his face. He knew something you didn’t and it scared you and at the same time it angered you.

 

‘I am glad to see you again, (Y/n), brother’ he turned to face you two.

 

‘What did they do to you?! What happened?!’ you shouted.

 

‘I realized that they can serve good in my plan’ he shrugged. Thor’s eyes widened and he realized something.

 

‘Brother, I know they got in your head. You have to fight against it!’ he said. Now you knew why Loki’s eyes sparkled in ocean blue and not in forest green. ‘We are here to rescue you. If we get back to Asgard, you can be with (Y/n) and no one will say a word. I want you back with us. You are my brother, Loki.’

 

‘Ehehehehe… you really believe that everything can be the way it was?!’ he asked like he was amused by what Thor said. ‘You will kneel before me, after I conquer Asgard’

 

‘Don’t say such things, Loki. I know you, you are nothing like that’ you said with a serious tone. You could break his curse but you had to get closer and touch him or establish connection between your and his body. You slowly tried to get closer. Thor stopped you and you shot him a glare. He released you and you went to Loki again. You weren’t afraid of him or the consequences which could happen to you.

 

You knew how to curse a spell in your head, an elf could do something like this in his/her mind without harm and you were the best in your realm to use spells like this. You pulled out your ring you got from Loki and in his eyes a realization appeared.

 

‘Do you remember this?’ you asked.

 

‘How would I?’ he asked back but he couldn’t fool you. You smiled.

 

‘Yes, you do’

 

‘What do you want, (Y/n)?’

 

‘You’ you said as you touched his chest plate. It was the same conversation you had through your mirrors. Something happened. His eyes started to change back to the green you knew and adored so much.

 

‘(Y/n), run… before they come… you have to’ Loki’s voice was strange and distant. You hugged him in a tight hug and spoke the last words out loud in elf language.

 

‘Lisqei vlesih’ you said. Under your arms Loki’s body started to spark and the disguise fell down. His body was weak and full of scars, his beautiful face paler then before and after a few moments you noticed blood on his torso. His green linen shirt soaked in blood in front of his left side.

 

‘Leave me behind… run…’ he smiled down on you with a sad smile.

 

‘Never’ you said the only word was on your mind if he asked something like this. ‘I would never lose you again…, never.’

 

But the floor under your feet started to rumble and you lost your balance. Loki got back his disguise and disappeared in the shadows. You felt two strong arms around your waist and suddenly someone picked you up. The things happened faster but your mind couldn’t estrange from Loki. You could touch him, feel him but the fate didn’t want to let you be with him. You mumbled something unconsciously: ‘I chose you Loki, I would never give up on you.’

 

 

 

_**Thor’s PoV.** _

 

 

 

(Y/n) said something that an elf never said before. They hide the identity of there “chosen”. An elf loves only once in its life and their life is long, something like eternity. But I had to focus on the fight to survive the chitauri’s attack without loss. I didn’t really paid attention on the fight just wanted to get over on it.

 

The man of iron started the spaceship and we jumped in. After we got quite far from the chitauri ship, Tony pressed a button with a wide grin on his face and the other ship exploded. I knew that Loki was no longer on the alien ship but the feelings of the past returned in my heart. Then I looked at (Y/n) and it broke my heart to see my “little sister” looking like that.

 

(Y/n) just knelt on the floor and sang a beautiful elf melody.

 

 

 

_I would escape, if you would call me_

_Farther every bridge, not to see us anyone_

_We would turn off the road, farther every single memory from the past- look, it’s a beauty vision_

_Not think of anything_

_We would escape with the summer, good night!_

_Everything’s sad, my heart is bittersweet long ago._

_We can fly, like two tame birds,_

_We can be free where there’s no bound…_

_Entice a vision,_

_It’s beauty like a daisy_

_The vigilance hurts_

_It hurts like I’m no longer myself_

_Entice a vision,_

_It’s beauty like a daisy,_

_I would like to arrive in my dream,_

_I would exist again beside you_

 

 

 

Her voice was gorgeous. I never heard a voice like hers. (Y/n) was so upset but I saw in her eyes that she never will give up on Loki just like me.

 

‘Now, what? Reindeer games escaped and my hunch says that he is on the dark side again’ said Tony while pressed a lot of buttons on the control panel.

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	9. Tair Ag G'uo - The Spirit of The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I'm glad I got so many kudos and I really appriciate it, thank you my darlings! :D I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I hope to continue with this and maybe make it longer than the original version on dA. Please, let me know what you think, what are your suggestions or you can ask me requests. :)
> 
> Have a magical day!

 

 

Everything that happened was too fast to you. Because you were “locked away” in Alfheim, you couldn’t experience Loki’s other personality when he attacked Midgard. Thor told you about his brother’s actions but Loki’s change in personality was new to you.

 

Thor decided to go back to Midgard and then with the Bifrost all of you (the Avengers too) would go to Asgard. Slowly you focused again on the reality and looked up at Thor who watched you with a brotherly kindness in his blue eyes. You sadly smiled up at him and stood up.

 

‘What are your plans?’ you asked. You knew you had to compose yourself and prepare the battle with Loki.

 

‘We will go to Midgard for a few days. After all of you took a rest, we will go to Asgard to prepare the battle’ he replied and then gently touched your right wrist. ‘You don’t have to take part of this battle, my lady.’

 

‘No, I want to fight with them. I want to crush into powder Thanos’ head and free Loki from that monster’s spell’ you looked up at the blonde with seriousness in your voice and determination in your (e/c) eyes. He smiled at that even if you were an elf you had the spirit of an Asgardian warrior.

 

With the spacecraft you arrived at the Stark Tower’s large terrace and got off of the ship. Everyone went back to their rooms to freshen up, the tower was quiet for a while but soon Tony started a movie and curiously you sneaked out of your room. You never saw a movie or a television so that device took your attention for a while.

 

You sat on the couch next to Tony with your legs pulled up and with a bowl of popcorn between you two. The film was The Hangover and you didn’t understand, how did they get the baby and the tiger in their room.

 

But you loved the popcorn’s flavor in your mouth and just ate the Midgardian food with satisfied expression on your face.

 

‘How could they get in this situation?’ you asked. ‘Why are their heads hurt?’

 

‘From the alcohol…’ Tony looked at you with an expression which expressed that for the Midgardians this was the most obvious thing in the universe.

 

‘How can that be possible?!’ you asked.

 

‘You never ever had a hangover?’ he asked back curiously.

 

‘No. We elves drink alcohol but it never effects like this’ you pointed on the large screen before you.

 

‘You have to show me that!’ he jumped up from the couch and run to his secret room where you could find every single special and expensive drink. After a while in the half-darkness you remembered the last time you saw Loki. His strange blue eyes, and his cold tone. You knew he suffered from the spell.

 

‘Where’s Tony?’ someone asked you and you jumped a little.

 

‘He went to somewhere to find out somethings with my capability with Midgardian alcoholic drinks’ you answered to Steve. He slapped his forehead in disbelief and sat down next to you.

 

‘How did this happen?’ he looked at you curiously.

 

‘I asked him about the movie that he watched. I didn’t understand why those men were so in pain from the alcohol.’ you replied innocently. Steve sighed more like an ‘argh’ and Tony appeared in the room.

 

‘Look what I found!’ he showed up a bottle of whiskey. After you drank the whole bottle of whiskey and didn’t feel tipsy even a little, Tony wanted your DNA. ‘Holy crap! You have to give me your DNA! I want to reproduce that gen of yours which ignores the alcohol!’

 

‘It tasted like fealnirv!’ you smiled happily. It reminded you your home, Alfheim. Steve sighed and smiled at the thing that you surprised Tony that much with your ability to not have a hangover. Natasha looked at you impressed and smiled mischievously. The others didn’t pay attention on Tony’s new discovery. Thor chuckled quietly with a satisfied look on his handsome face. And Tony stared at you unbelievably while his mouth opened a little.

 

‘I definitely have to get your DNA! Give me a sample of your hair!’ he said after he wakened from his thoughts.

 

‘(Y/n), don’t! Never give him a single strand of your hair!’ Steve interrupted quickly. You felt at ease with them. You had friends finally after so many years alone. It made your heart flatter happily.

 

 

 

The night passed, and the day after. You slowly relaxed a bit and gained your power and strength. Your friendship with the Avengers strengthened. Jane was there too for a day and all day you wanted to spend your time with her, to know her. You wanted to know her because she stole the heart of Thor, she had to be a special mortal! It irritated her a bit when you asked her simultaneously.

 

The others found it funny and laughed at Jane’s annoyed expressions. The mortal liked you even if sometimes you annoyed her. She said you were similar to a friend of hers, called Darcy.

 

But one night after you retreated to your room and went to bed you saw a dream with Loki.

 

 

 

 

_Everything was dark and tight. It wasn’t actually but you felt like the air around you heavy and it was difficult to breath. There was a pale figure in the darkness and you knew it was Loki._

 

_You knelt down beside him and touched his upper arm. He looked at you with sadness and hopelessness in his eyes._

 

_‘You should not be here, (Y/n)’ he said his voice faint._

 

_‘Why? I will be always by your side. My place is where you are, my heart!’ you said with tears in your eyes._

 

_‘He wants to kill you… you have to hurry before it is too late’ he replied._

 

_‘What? Who? Thanos?’ you asked._

 

_‘No… Thanos too, but the other want it more’ he sighed and hugged you. ‘You can defeat him, you can destroy Thanos and him too. You are the **tair ag g'uo** ’_

 

_Loki faded away and_ _you could saw his eyes only. Those green orbs, the ones that you loved/love._

 

 

 

 

The tair ag g'uo, the soul of fire. There were myths about it but everyone thought it was just a legend. How did Loki knew what it was? How could you be the tair ag g’uo? If it was true, you were the most powerful creature in the Universe, the last phoenix. And that meant you could start the fight.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	10. Betrays and True Intentions

 

 

 

You woke in your Midgardian bed and yawned. You picked up your black, sleeveless top, your dark blue jeans and your sneakers. You knew where you wanted to start your day: in the Avengers’ gym. It became a habit of yours that you went down and spared with the Captain or anyone who was down there.

 

You closed your door and turned to head to the elevator where you asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to bring you to the gym.

 

‘Yes, Miss (Y/n)’ replied politely the A.I. Slowly you got used to Tony’s technology and you found it comfortable. You learned a lot about these things but still couldn’t get used to a cell phone or computer. After you found the gym, you sat down on the gym’s floor and meditated. You figured out that with meditation you would find out everything you wanted to know. You closed your eyes and breathed slowly in and out. When you opened your eyes you were back in Alfheim as a child.

 

 

 

 

_Sílrien, your teacher slowly passed you while you sat on the bench and tried to concentrate on the spell. Her hair was snow white, her eyes brown, and her form was the most perfect you saw. She married to Airen, your father’s, the King’s bravest knight._

 

_You were exhausted from the lesson and you gave up to do well the spell about ‘how to summon a dragon’s spirit’._

 

_‘(Y/n), I can see that you already gave up’ she sat down beside you and touched your upper arm on your left side._

 

_‘I am sorry, but I just can’t do this spell’ you sighed tiredly and bored._

 

_‘Then what if I tell you a story about the **tair ag g'uo**?’ _ _she asked_ _with a smile and she already knew you got excited about it. ‘They lived in a far, far kingdom from ours. They were mighty and fearless creatures. One day their king banished a maiden from them and he locked her in a body. The tair ag g’uo-s are phoenixes so it was a really cruel thing from their king. He banished the maiden, because she loved a man from another race._

 

_After she got to the beloved man’s realm they married and she lived like one of her love’s kind.’_

 

_You looked at her questioningly. You couldn’t figure out why she said that story to you. Sílrien looked at you, and her eyes told you that she knew the reason she told you the story._

 

 

 

 

 

Now you knew why she told you that story a long time ago. It was your parents’ story. You felt tears in your eyes but forcefully you wiped them and stood. You closed your eyes again and slowly tried to summon the phoenix’s spirit in you. She answered with fire. In your chest you felt burning flames, your skin started to feel tight. You spread your arms to your sides.

 

 _‘What do you want?’_ she asked. Her voice was like your mother’s, Frigga’s and every lady you met and liked even if the tone she used was angry.

 

‘I have to borrow your power’ you replied. ‘Would you bring me the power I need to smash down Thanos and his army?’

 

 _‘No’_ she said and started to disappear but you stopped her forcefully.

 

‘I need your power! I have to stop him from enslave everything!’

 

 _‘I do not lend my powers to ones that want to destroy! You will not have my powers while you cannot learn how to create peace’_ she said finally and disappeared. Your chest felt like the way before but it left you empty. You got angry from what she said. You wanted to win against Thanos, to get back Loki and to live in peace.

 

Angrily you smashed on the floor and roared. You didn’t realize that the Avengers stared at you dumbfounded and tried to figure out what was going on with your alien mind. (For them you were an alien too even if you didn’t have tentacles.)

 

‘Hey, (Y/n) what’s up?’ Tony asked frowning.

 

‘Huh?’ you looked up surprised and stood up tiredly. You looked at them and gathered your thoughts. ‘I was just… I was just summoning my tair ag g’uo.’

 

‘What?!’ he stepped back and looked you up and down like you were insane.

 

‘Um... it is a long story to tell. I am half phoenix’ you said.

 

‘And that means…?’ Natasha started.

 

‘That means I can be useful in the battle with the Chitauri… _if_ I can borrow the phoenix power from _her_ ’ you replied.

 

‘That makes no sense’ Steve stepped closer. ‘Who is _her_?’

 

‘She is there, in me!’ you poked your chest with a force that it hurt you after a little while. You couldn’t explain it but you knew it was true. Thor looked at you worrying and put his hands on your shoulders.

 

‘I know you say the truth, (Y/n). But they cannot understand because in Midgard there is no magic, mystical spirits, elves, spells. Here is only technology and material.’

 

‘Uh… that’s horrible! How can you stand that you cannot summon spirits and not have magic?!’ your eyes widened at the thing they lived without magical and mystical things.

 

‘I don’t want to play with spirits! That’s freaky!’ Tony shivered and looked away disgustedly.

 

‘Magic is something that doesn’t exist on Earth’ shrugged Natasha. You realized that Sílrien told you about something like this. She said that Midgardians forgot about magic. Slowly you gave up and sighed but popped up something in your mind.

 

‘Then I have to show you some magic’ you said with a smile on your face. You showed them beautiful and wondering things: summon a dragon’s spirit, shoot sparkling lights in the air, summon the spring (here you summoned the smell of the cherry blossom from Japan, and other things from spring), and for fun, you magiked Tony’s hair to pink with white stripes just for two minutes.

 

 

 

 

The days on Midgard passed like this but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t summon the phoenix’s spirit. The day came and all of you went back to Asgard. You loved the way the Asgardian breeze touched your skin, the sparkling golden buildings, the blue sky and the sea.

 

You went back to your chambers and stood in front of your large mirror where you first talked with Loki. You said the spell to summon the Trickster and Loki appeared on the mirror’s surface which surprised you. You thought he wouldn’t show himself to you or want to speak to you.

 

‘(Y/n)… I waited for your call’ he said. You knew he wasn’t your love now. It was the other who obsessed Loki’s body.

 

‘I know you know about my true powers’ you said. ‘You have to know that I will come for you and free Loki from your sickening grasp!’

 

‘How you know that he is here now? Do not underestimate me, elf!’ he laughed.

 

‘Loki, I know you are there. Fight and do not give up until I can free you!’ you said with tears in your eyes. The last image was Loki’s evil grin. He broke the connection and you saw yourself in the mirror. You knew the day will come and you have to fight with Loki. But first you needed a new sword… your sword. Nova. It was in the depths of Muspelheim because the sword’s powers and abilities.

 

You rushed to Thor’s chambers where you thought he was but he wasn’t there. You turned to go to the training field but you failed. Room after room you looked for him and slowly you gave up. In the empty corridor which you passed between the shadowy walls you saw Odin and Thor. They were talking and you didn’t want to interrupt them. You hid behind a pillar and waited.

 

‘You will never bring here that filthy mortal, my son!’ Odin said.

 

‘But then why did you request Jane’s life lengthen spell from (Y/n)?!’ he asked his father a little bit showing his anger.

 

‘She told you’ the King turned to his son.

 

‘Why would not?’

 

‘Because there’s no spell about life lengthen’ he said silently. You got angry and your hands trembled. _He asked me something I never would do! He betrayed me! He wake hope in me!!!!! –_ you thought. But you were angry because of Thor more than yourself. He was always there for you even if you were locked up in Alfheim. When he tried to make peace in the nine realms, he visited you. These gestures were like a friend would do for his friend when the other is sick.

 

‘Did she knew about it?!’ Thor shouted, no roared.

 

‘No she did not. (Y/n) is so innocent and naïve… I wanted to find the spell but his father, Grachanar wants to take place the marriage between you two. I tried to explain the situation to him but… he wanted so eagerly the marriage. Thor I am sorry. The people of Asgard and Alfheim want your marriage too.’ said tiredly Odin. You felt the pain slowly flood in your chest and the tears fell to the ground. You thought your father wanted your happiness and he would understand your feelings for Loki and he would give his blessings to that.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	11. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the next chapters. Please tell me what you think, what are your suggestions but you can ask me requests too. I would love to do a requested work! :D
> 
> So enjoy and have a nice day, darlings! :)

 

 

You stood behind the pillar and tried to calm down a bit. After a short while you realized something had to happen in Alfheim. Grachanar would never do something like this to you. You were his only daughter and before the engagement, he wanted to give you his throne.

 

Without hesitation you walked out from your hiding spot and stepped in front of Odin and Thor. They turned to you and looked at you surprised.

 

‘I know it is rude to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations but I have to say something before you, my king and you, Thor misunderstand my father’s actions’ you said boldly.

 

‘I am listening’ Odin said expecting.

 

‘Something had to happen in my home. My father wanted to give me his throne before the engagement and he would never want something I wish to not do’ you answered.

 

‘You say that Grachanar is under pressure?’ the All-father asked you but he said it to himself more than to you or Thor. They were old friends and even if the old king wanted to not believe that the elven king is under a spell now he had to admit it.

 

‘But before I heard your conversation I first wanted to speak to you about a sword in Muspelheim. Its name is Nova. My mother was a tair ag g’uo and she had Nova. That is my inheritance and I have to own that sword before the battle with the Chtauri.’ you turned back to the topic you came for.

 

‘That is too much of information for an old man like me, little one’ Odin said with a smile on his face. He was tired and you saw it in his eyes but not in the way he stood in front of you. ‘First, take that sword and second, go to Alfheim and make sure that your father is the real Grachanar or did something happen with him. He is an old friend of mine it would be a shame losing him.’

 

You bowed and went back to your chambers. You dressed up in your armor: black pants with metal scales on the sides of it, and a black leather breast plate with the same metal scales on it everywhere. It was the elves’ traditional armor. Thor insisted to accompany you with the Warrior Three and Lady Sif.

 

 

 

One week later in Muspelheim…

 

 

 

Muspelheim was like a furnace. You could be comfortable with the temperature but the others couldn’t. You were a phoenix it was natural for you to be comfortable with the heat. You tried to keep Thor and the others alive with magic. You used spells to get water from the air around you.

 

Fire giants wandered around without goal and you had to hide from them. In the evenings you tried to summon your phoenix while the others rested. It was dangerous to have as lack of sleep as you had but you wanted to make a deal with _her_. One night when your company slept already you succeeded.

 

‘ _Why are you woke me again?!_ ’ she asked.

 

‘I need your powers… I need to know who I really am. And I need your powers to make peace’ you replied calmly.

 

‘ _You are a persistent little girl, aren’t you?_ ’ she sighed. ‘ _My name is Fyrie. And if you really use my powers to make peace, I can lend it to you. With one condition: you will let me go when the time comes.’_

 

‘You have my word, Fyrie’ you answered happily. You felt Fyrie’s disappearance and slowly fell asleep until the sun’s first rays. When Thor and the others woke up, you continued your journey.

 

There was a long way to Nova but when you reached it, you sighed tiredly and heavily. The sword was in a stone and runes were scratched in it.

 

‘ _For the heiress’_ Thor read out loud. ‘That is you, (Y/n)’

 

‘I hope’ you replied and grabbed the red sword. Its blade was crimson and the hilt was a darker red like wine. The hilt fitted in your right hand (or which you write with) and you felt the heat and the power of the weapon. You lifted it and it slipped easily from the stone.

 

Your lips curled up in a smile. But suddenly fire giants broke free from stones all around you. Those monsters stepped closer to you and tried to catch you with their hot and stony hands. You sliced one of their hands and he or she shouted in pain. _Great, now I made them angry -_ you thought.

 

 _You have my powers, show them and they will kneel down before you_ Fyrie said suddenly in your mind. You closed your eyes and the feeling of the heat started to flow in your body. Your chest tightened and you felt everything so alive. The fire giants stopped in awe and looked at you. You smiled at them.

 

‘My people! I came with peace. This sword is my heritance, because I am the heiress of Ilah’ you said. Your mouth moved by itself. The fire giants knelt like Fyrie said and you and your companions went out from the stone altar’s dome. You sighed tiredly. The night came again and you had to hide in the forest nearby.

 

You knew the next day will come and you have to face your father, Grachanar in Alfheim.

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	12. Everything Needs To End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I said maybe it will be longer but everytime I tried to come up with something it just didn't work or didn't make sense. I'm sorry. :'( Anyway, tell me what you think and you can ask me requests I would do them happily. :D
> 
> Have a nice day!

 

 

You saw the dead panorama of your old home and you already knew there’s something wrong with everything. Alfheim’s snow covered mountains were dark and ill-omened. Grey clouds covered the two sun Nexxis and Haera.

 

The grass around your feet and on the heath looked dead too. The nature in Alfheim was dying. You put your hand on your mouth frightened and tears appeared in your eyes. Your home, where you grew up, was on the edge of destruction. In the distance you could see the palace. It looked back at you like a ghost.

 

‘Thor… there’s something wrong. The nature is dying’ you looked up at him while you touched his arm.

 

‘Thanos is here’ he said through gritted teeth.

 

‘We need to move. We can’t stay in one place for too long if he is here’ Fandral told you agreeing with Sif, Wolstagg and Hogun. They were right.

 

You guided the little team through the forest, because you knew the best these forests. Before someone could realize, you sent Odin a note for reinforcement. You knew you’ll need more forces to win against Thanos. You felt the beasts, who lied in the woods behind the castle. Haera the second sun was about to lie down behind the horizon when you arrived to the castle. The wind blew across the yard when you stepped inside the gates. Suddenly Grachanar, your father, the elf king ran to you.

 

‘Go away! Flee my child!’ he shouted but then there was too late for escape or run. Chitauri soldiers appeared from everywhere and Loki clasped his hands slowly together.

 

‘My darling, (Y/n)! What a pleasant surprise!’ he smirked with that evil smirk Thor knew too well. He didn’t like it just like you and the others. Loki looked more ill and more pale than before. His cheeks were hollow like and you could sense the dying aura of his.

 

‘Loki… where is he?’ you asked.

 

‘Oh, you can’t see his majesty yet, be patient, my darling!’ he answered and flied off on a hover-board or something in your direction. You lifted up Nova and protected yourself. He tried to shoot Nova from your hands but you moved too fast to his blasts of energy. You breathed in and slowly reached for Fyrie. She smiled at you and said: _‘I am here, (Y/n)’_

 

‘I need your powers, Fyrie’ you said and the power leaked in your body. You felt your chest tighten and your skin was too tense on you. You knew you can die or Loki can die in your hands, or one of your precious friends, but you knew that too, if you don’t stop Thanos and the Chitauri everything will be destroyed in the universe.

 

You tried to punch him in the face but he defended himself every time you attacked. You attacked with Nova in your hands but strike after strike you just couldn’t win against him.

 

‘Why are you fighting? You’ll die one way or another’ he laughed evilly.

 

‘Why are you doing this?!’ you asked. ‘What is your motivation?’

 

‘To destroy!’ he shouted. You wanted to free him from that cruel spell what Thanos used on him. You had to get closer to Loki so you used your phoenix fire. Loki defended and after a while you grew tired and lost your balance when he shot you with an energy blast. You fell to your knees and dropped Nova. You looked up at him. The man you loved, the man who left you for the evil’s grace. The tears came and you didn’t want to wipe them away. Loki lifted Nova from the ground and you knew what was about to come. You spread your arms in the air on your sides and smiled up at him.

 

‘Do it’ you said. You gave up, you had to give up. You couldn’t fight against your love even if he was far away from you. The sword ripped through your chest and the pain shot you. ‘…we can be together again… I will wait for you… on the other side…’

 

Everything went black and you didn’t feel anything anymore. In the distance you heard a tiny voice: ‘Nooooooooo!’

 

 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

 

 

She smiled and the other sliced her through with that red sword. The anger was too big to the other to handle. My willpower came back and I could break off the invisible chains the other held me down.

 

‘NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!’ I shouted in pain with (Y/n) in my arms, in _my_ bloody hands. I killed her! _I can’t lose her, after all these years I hoped to see her again… my weakness killed her!_ I lost everything. Tears fell off from my eyes but in that moment I just ignored them and let them fell to the ground.

 

 

 

_**Thor’s PoV.** _

 

 

 

I heard Loki’s painful cry in the distance. The reinforcement that (Y/n) asked for from the All-father arrived and we defeated the Chitauri. I flight there with Mjölnir and saw (Y/n)’s motionless body. Loki hugged her to his chest and cried. That was the first time I saw as much pain on Loki’s face. I knelt down next to my brother and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

 

‘I… I killed her…! My universe! My queen! My everything! She’s dead because of me!’ he shouted and snuggled (Y/n) to him. The einharjar members freed the elves from the dungeons and with Grachanar we went back to Asgard. The healers run to Loki and (Y/n) and removed her body from Loki’s grasp. He followed them to the infirmary and never came out.

 

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

 

The warmth surrounded you. Liquid flowed around you and you could feel others around in the room. Someone took your hand in his and kissed it. You could recognize those thin lips and that chilly feeling everywhere. You tried to open your eyes but you couldn’t.

 

‘My prince, you have to retire from princess (Y/n)’ someone said with a light voice.

 

‘I won’t’ he said firmly. You smiled to hear that voice of his.

 

‘She’s awake!’ another woman said. Loki touched your face and you leaned in his touch.

 

‘(Y/n)!’ he whispered thankfully.

 

‘My king’ you said with a hoarse voice. For two other days you stayed in the infirmary but then Loki and Thor transferred you to your chambers. You could see again. Thor visited you every week while Loki was always next to you.

 

‘Loki… go, rest some’ you patted his hand which was on yours. His eyes drifted again and again and you could see the tiredness in his eyes.

 

‘No’ he said shortly.

 

‘Why not?’ you lifted your eyebrow with confusion on your beautiful face.

 

‘I need to be with you. I never let that happen again, I just need you’ he said with tears in his eyes. ‘I thought I lost everything when you lost consciousness. I let that happen and everything is my fault.’

 

‘Loki, it is not your fault. Thanos used that scepter to use you. I never forgive him and I will punish him for his actions’ you smiled evilly and there was a fire in your heart which wanted revenge. Fyrie left you in the battle and you felt a little bit lonely without her presence in your soul. But you promised she could go if you could use her powers.

 

 

 

 

Odin and Frigga looked at you like their own daughter, Grachanar was glad to see you happy with your jotun prince. You buried the warriors who lost their life in Alfheim in northern style. After everyone returned to their normal life and Asgard sparkled in its old glory Frigga organized your wedding with Loki. You invited the Avengers and Jane to the ceremony. Frigga and Jane helped you with your wedding dress. Your white dress was a simple straight dress and you got a lace robe with bell sleeve and barge. You had an elf metal headband which contained an emerald gem in front of your forehead. Your (h/c) hair reached your waist and the maidens braided it.

 

Your father gave it to you because it was your mother’s dress. It fit you perfectly and you looked like a real goddess. You sighed and looked at Frigga.

 

‘Are you nervous, my child?’ she asked with a satisfied smile on her beautiful face.

 

‘Yes I am’ you nodded.

 

‘You look beautiful, (Y/n)! I am so jealous!’ Jane smiled at you and hugged you tightly. You breathed in and opened the throne room’s large doors. Everyone in the room looked at you but you only saw your husband-to-be. He wore his armor and his helmet. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you and just gasped in awe.

 

Thor smiled widely and whispered in Loki’s ears.

 

‘You are a lucky bastard, brother!’ Loki grinned at that.

 

‘I know brother, I know’ he replied. Odin guided the ceremony and after the people cheered, the feast started. That was your best day of your long life perhaps, you thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Two decades later…_

 

 

 

 

 

You sit in the library with many books in front of you. The sunset shined from the windows and it was about to go to bed. Suddenly you heard two lovely voices from behind a book shelf. You smiled and saw your daughter and son. They were twins and they conceived after your honey moon with Loki.

 

‘Mommy! Olios cheated in the game!’ Neone said with a tomato red face. She had raven black hair, just like her father but (your eye color) eyes. She always fought with Olios on games but they loved each other.

 

‘That wasn’t cheating!’ Olios, your son defended himself. He had (your hair color) hair and emerald green eyes. He looked like you and Neone looked like Loki.

 

‘What happened?’ you asked with a smile on your face. You took on your lap Neone.

 

‘We played with the colored balls and Olios began to beat me with them!’ she said and cried out a little.

 

‘But they are soft balls and you started to stick your tongue at me!’ Olios replied.

 

‘What happened, here? Why is my little daughter crying?’ asked Loki from the entrance of the library. He was still so handsome as hell.

 

‘They fought again’ you sighed with a smile on your face.

 

‘Don’t fight over a game. One day, you will have to rely on each other. Together the two of you are unstoppable!’ he came closer to the three of you. ‘But now you have to head back to your chambers because it is already late for my little warriors to stay up.’

 

Olios and Neone run away laughing. Loki sat next to you and touched your jawline.

 

‘I cannot tell you how happy I am, my queen’ he sighed and smiled at you lovingly.

 

‘You know Olios is so similar to you’ you kissed his hand gently.

 

‘And Neone is just like you’ he smiled and kissed your forehead.

 

You, Loki, your children, Odin and Frigga lived like a happy family in the palace of Asgard till the end.

 

 

 

 

 

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, let me know if you liked it or have a suggestion. Or have a request! I like complete requests! :D


End file.
